Jeff Corey
Jeff Corey (1914 - 2002) Film Deaths *''The Killers (A Man Alone)'' (1946) ["Blinky" Franklin]: Fatally wounded in an off-screen shoot-out with police; he dies in the hospital some time afterward, following a delirious confession/flashback. *''Brute Force'' (1947) ["Freshman' Stack]: Shot repeatedly by guards during a prison break, after Burt Lancaster and the other convicts tie Jeff to the front of a minecart to draw their fire. *''The Nevadan'' (1950) [Bart]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Forrest Tucker. *''Only The Valiant'' (1951) [Joe Harmony]: He is attacked off-screen by the Apaches, staggers back to the fort then collapses and dies. (Thanks to Brian). *''Red Mountain'' (1951) [Sgt. Skee]: Shot to death by Arthur Kennedy, when Jeff tries to assault Lizabeth Scott. *''True Grit (1969)'' [Tom Chaney]: Shot in the chest by John Wayne (on top of having been shot in the sides by Kim Darby), knocking him into the rattlesnake pit. *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970)'' [Caspay]: Either killed (off-screen) by the apes during their attack on the underground city, or killed in the explosion when Charlton Heston detonates the doomsday bomb. *''Little Big Man (1970)'' [Wild Bill Hickock]: Shot in the back of the head by Rory O'Brien during a poker game in a saloon. *''Shoot Out'' (1971) [Trooper]: Wheelchair bound, he is shot first by Robert F. Lyons, then by John Chandler and then by Pepe Serna. (Thanks to Brian). *''Battle Beyond the Stars'' (1980) [Zed]: Dies from a laser blast to the torso by a Malmori soldier. (Thanks to Tal) *''Conan the Destroyer (1984)'' [Grand Vizier]: Speared through the chest by Grace Jones as Jeff was about to sacrifice Olivia d'Abo in a ritual of magic. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Messenger of Death (1988)'' [Willis Beecham]: Shot in the chest by one of John Ireland's sons, after John Solari shoot Ireland and sets off a big shoot-out. *''Surviving the Game (1994)'' [Hank]: Dies (off-screen). His body is shown later when Ice-T discovers him. TV Deaths *''The Outer Limits: O.B.I.T. (1963)'' [Mr. Byron Lomax]: Playing an alien in human form, he commits suicide by disintegrating himself after his secret is discovered. See Famous Last Words. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Reckless Rockhound (1964)'' [Carl Bascom]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Douglas Lambert. His body is shown afterwards when William Hopper, Audrey Totter and Ted de Corsia discover him. *''The Wild Wild West: The Night Of A Thousand Eyes (1965)'' [Captain Ansel Coffin]: Blind, he is trying to find Robert Conrad who throws a switch to drop on him the heavy suspended cage in which Corey had kept Conrad prisoner. (Thanks to Brian). *''Gunsmoke: The Night Riders (1969)'' [Judge Proctor]: Shot by Norman Alden; he dies in his son's (Robert Pine) arms shortly afterwards. *''Babylon 5: Z'ha'dum (1996)'' [Justin]: Presumably killed in an explosion when Bruce Boxleitner remote-pilots his ship (carrying a nuclear warhead) to crash into the planet. Corey, Jeff Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1914 Births Category:2002 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Voice Actors Category:Falling victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:People who died in Conan the Barbarian Films Category:Charmed cast members Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:World War Two veteran